Lean On Me
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: She broke the dam, and allowed the tears to flow. -Yumemi/Munto pairing.


_**Story Title: **Lean On Me  
><strong>Author: <strong>BebePanda401  
><strong>Rating: 'T' to be safe.<br>A/N: **Another quick 'Munto' drabble. This one isn't much, just a quick tidbit on Yumemi and Munto, recently inspired by an art piece by RedWingedAngel002. Now, me being the forgetful person I am, cannot actually remember the art piece's title. Shame on me -_-. So anyway, if she knows what one I am on about, it would help if she posted a link, for I am the most forgetful person in the world. But anyway, this one-shot symbolizes the pressures that Munto has felt in his short lifetime, and how Yumemi is there for him to just cry it all out ^^. What an amazing couple ladies and gentlemen...do any males actually read Munto one-shots at all, or is it just a female fandom?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lean On Me~<strong>_

__The pressure.

It had been getting to him again.

For all of Munto's life, all he had known was to give and follow orders. He was never truly disciplined, and yet he was one of the most manner-orientated people you could ever meet. From an earlier age, he had known how to give orders for a war, fight truly terrifying battles, stratify union meetings, deal with back stabbers, traitors, and betrayal...yet there was one thing that he could never actually fathom.

One thing his heart never learned how to accomplish.

Cry.

Yes, that was right. The great King of the Heavens, of the Magical Kingdom, in all of his fame and glory- had never once shed a tear. Not even when his parents sacrificed themselves, not even when he was born. Crying was never really a part of his life, and he saw no reason why it should be. Crying and breaking the dam of your eyes, made you weak. It allowed any type of strength belonging to the opposing side to take advantage of your weakened state, using you in the midst of all your dark hours.

But he did get angry.

Quite often, in fact.

Many of the maids in his palace, often had to restore the rooms to their rightful state after he had left. It wasn't exactly an easy task- for their King possessed a temper that was rivalled only that of the Gods above. With a fiery rage that blazed like a soaring flame, spreading like wildfire over the horizon, it was a wonder that nobody had ever been killed.

Of course, Munto had a lot of self-control. For all of his blazing anger, he had promised himself to never once direct it onto anybody but himself- as he did not want to endanger any lives for his pitiful existence. He put himself down, to make himself stronger in the eyes of his people. The eyes of his people saw him as flawless, strong, always holding it together.

But Yumemi knew different.

And when she had questioned him about this...

_"What do you think I am, some kind of stupid and pitiful **weakling,** Yumemi?I do not need to cry! I do not need your sympathy! And I most CERTAINLY do not need you to cry over me! Never! You hear me? I'm not like you, I can actually hold my life together, even through my friends almost dying! I am NOT weak! I will never be as PATHETIC as you humans!" _

And as quickly as that outburst started, it had finished. Regret welled up in his eyes, but Yumemi seemed to hold it strong. Her green eyes held no fear, nor anger at him insulting her kind. No, they held something that he would not expect them to contain, especially what he had said about her and her friends- knowing for a full fact that he had hit a sensitive spot.

They held...

Compassion.

_"Munto...you never cried...because you thought it made you weak."_

_She was right..._

_"But even if you think that, Munto, you are wrong. So very wrong."_

_What did she mean?_

_"Sometimes crying can make you stronger..."_

_How? _

_"...by clearing away all of those sad, anguishing, and stress-relating feelings you have held in, all of this time. You never cried for you Kaa-san and Tou-san, did you? Not even once, did you? Don't you think it's about time that you did? For them to know, you did hold some feelings of sadness, and that you can show more emotion than a cold glare or a mischievous smirk?"_

_..._

__As she knelt down to his level (as he was also knelt down), she gave him a sweet, tender smile. Her green eyes...held so many keys to what he had thought he had kept locked away from everyone that he dared to hold close to his still beating heart. Just seeing her soft smile, it made his heart beat increase faster. And faster.

...She...was...allowing him...to express...

Sadness.

With a slight gasp, Yumemi was taken aback as Munto embraced her shoulders tightly. Keeping her close to his heart, he didn't make a single sound at first, but Yumemi was the one that had finally allowed the dam to break from his eyes after so many years of confinement. The flow came pouring out, her shoulders dampening from his eyes being buried in them. The dreamer was also close to tears, as he began to slightly whimper. And then, her eye's broke as well.

This was the lowest, but yet highest point for the King. He was allowing his loved one...well, to him anyway, to see him as fragile as a small child without a Mother. Ironic, really, considering that was what he was. After all of the strengths of battle and war, and after all of what he had accomplished, deep inside of his shattered, all he was, was just a lost child.

Embracing him tighter, the last of the tears fell.

He was finished.

She slowly released him from his interlocked comfort zone.

_"M-Munto...daijobu desu ka?" _

_She smiled again, but it contained a slight amount of water this time._

_"A-ah. Daijobu."_

_He replied, wiping away the last of the tears._

_"I'm glad."_

_"Me..too."_

And then Munto realized- he didn't want to let her go again. That embrace, just showed how much compassion, sympathy, care...and possibly even love, that the dreamer held for him. And with the amount that was radiating off of her, he realized: He wanted to be locked in her smile forever. No matter what, he wanted to stay with her. He wanted to be a part of her world.

He _needed _to be included in her heart.

_"Yumemi."_

_"Hai?"_

_"Take this."_

And with a rare smile blessed upon his face, he gave her a slightly golden circle, and placed it on her finger. Going slightly red, she looked into his cat-like golden eyes. They held no known lies in them.

_"Allow me...to court you."_

It needed not to be doubted.

_"Hai."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Aishteru, Munto."<strong>_

_**"Aishteru, Yumemi. You don't need to dream any longer."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** __WHOA! Now that is a cute, angsty story! I actually like the ending for once! Okay, a little cheesy, but I did like how Munto just opened up to Yumemi. Ah, how I love to make anime characters cheesy~ This was based off of the piece of art that RedWingedAngel002 did, I did NOT plagiarize! I was just inspired! Now please review, and Munto will invite you to make preparations for the future...did anyone else pick up on the suggestive, double meaning comments in this piece? I can think of a few *dirty minded* ^.^_


End file.
